Lo que haré por ella
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: ¿Serían verdad las palabras que salían de la boca de Verde? ¿El Príncipe Destripador en serio quería quitarle a Viper? Sí ése era el caso, como novio de ella; Fon debería hacer algo, ¿No? Pero... ¿Qué? / FonxViper


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

»Advertencias: TYL!AU.

»Nota (1): Los arcobaleno se dirigirán a Mammón como Viper; y Varia simplemente como Mammón.

»Nota (2): Verde (35) Reborn (35) Fon (34) Lal (34) Luce (33) Colonnello (32) Viper (31) Skull (28) Belphegor (26)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Lo que haré por ella**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La estruendosa música rock resonaba en cada recoveco del salón de fiesta. Algunos bailaban, otros formaban grupos de seis u ocho personas; hablando de trivialidades –_o de lo buenas que estaban las chicas o los chicos_– en medio de la pista, y muy pocos eran los que se amontonaban en las barras a beber como poseídos. Ése era su caso –_aunque no bebía, sólo apreciaba a la muchedumbre_– y el de Skull; que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Suspiró, le advirtió que terminaría así sí seguía bajándose tarros inagotables de alcohol, obviamente no lo escuchó y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Lal y Reborn fulminaban a Colonnello con sus intensas miradas, el rubio; en un momento dado de la velada, se hartó de revolotear sobre la militar para invitarla a bailar, por lo que comenzó a coquetear con otras mujeres, terminando por hurtar a Luce de los brazos del mafioso con fedora. No había vestigios de Verde, quizá se encerró en el baño con su computadora portátil.

—"_Todo en orden_" —Pensó Fon, sonriéndose.

De pronto, el artista marcial recordó a otra persona que no estaba en su directo campo de visión. A lo lejos, "_charlando_" con Belphegor y Squalo, Viper se ocultaba de, lo que suponía, él. Aunque salían desde hace seis meses, todos; salvo el prodigioso séptimo sentido del de patillas rizadas y la sacerdotisa, eran inconscientes de su relación. No es que le molestara; es más, le divertía y emocionaba, pero a veces, sólo a veces, le gustaría reconocer abiertamente, y sin pudor, que entre ellos había algo más que sólo amistad.

Pero el día que el moreno aguardaba parecía no querer manifestarse pronto.

—No sé quién es el encantador de serpientes, tú o ella.

Los irises rojos de Fon viajaron a velocidad luz a su derecha.

—¿Verde?

El científico no dijo nada, sólo hizo una seña al barman de que le sirviera algo.

Al ver que la respuesta que esperaba jamás llegaría, el asiático prosiguió con otra interrogante.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Fiel a su estilo directo, lo encaró sin dudarlo.

Un destello de confusión brilló en la vista frívola del hombre de ciencia.

—¿Fui muy ambiguo? —Dijo más para sí que para obtener una devolución. — Es que sí sigues idiotizado con la víbora, incluso el desmayado Skull se dará cuenta de su intento de aumento de la natalidad.

Los pómulos de Fon tomaron el color de sus tradicionales ropas bermellón.

—N–no sé de qué ha–hablas, V–Verde. —Tartamudeó, nervioso. — Entre Viper y yo no hay nada…

—… más que una tierna mitosis celular. Ya lo sé. —El genio tomó de un solo trago su whisky. — Hacen bonito dúo. —Llenó su vaso. — El optimista y la dark acomplejada. —De nuevo dialogó consigo mismo.

Viendo que Verde daba por sentado todo lo referido a él y la chica de cabello morado, resopló rendido ante la tragedia. A su novia no le gustaría saber que el secreto que guardaba egoístamente estaba en manos del ser con más impulsos nerviosos efectivos de toda la superficie terrestre.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —Preguntó, serio.

—Acabas de confirmármelo, Fon. —Respondió la reencarnación de Da Vinci, ajustando sus anteojos.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua congelada al experto karateka.

—¿Y? —Rompió el hielo la persona cuyo nombre hacía honor a su pelo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo conquistaste el corazón rastrero de la serpiente? —Una risa ladeada asomó en los labios de Verde.

Sorprendido estaba el chino, no sabía que su socio tenía interés en temas amorosos. Pero hablaba del hombre que publicó en cuanta red social pudiese, la crítica más extensa y puntualmente detallada acerca de los prejuicios del cine 3D.

¿Haría bien en contarle a él? Quería hablar con alguien –_que no sea Lichi_– para sacarse todo lo que acumuló en éstas 24 semanas. Conversar con un mono, por mucho que lo quieras, no se asemeja al consejo humano. Mas se trataba del _mad scientific_ por excelencia, y concordaba con todos cuando opinaban acerca de la capacidad del genio de preservar un secreto que creyera un aporte al conocimiento público.

—Fue en verano. —Empezó, dudoso aún. — Nos encontramos en las costas de Cerdeña, ella había ido de vacaciones con sus amigos de Varia…

—Ajá, con sus amigos. —Interrumpió Verde, empleando la sorna, mas Fon no se detuvo a recapacitarla.

—Sí, con Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria y Belphegor…

—Claro, con Tinkerbell. —No negaría que el apodo no le causó gracia.

—Jajaja, no seas así con él. —Los orbes chocolate del más alto rodaron detrás de sus gafas de marco grueso. — Bueno, al principio me rehuyó, sabes cómo es Viper, alegando que me encontraba hasta en la sopa; y yo sólo paseaba con mi hermanita, sin ánimos de ofenderla. —Recordó con una gota en la sien.

—Fon, ve al punto, no quiero escuchar que por un error eléctrico quedaron atrapados en el ascensor y que al mirarse se imprimaron uno del otro. —Dijo con desgano el de pelo picudo, tomando otro trago.

—"_Pero tú me preguntaste…_" —Hubiese querido decir el extranjero, que tenía un tic en su ceja izquierda. — Le salvé la vida.

Ahora el incrédulo era Verde. En su canon mental la andrógina –_sólo por utilizar una asfixiante capa negra; ¿Cómo sobrevivía el verano_?– no figuraba como la usual víctima acorralada en un callejón olvidado, a punto de ser rebajada a nada o que le roben su efectivo –_esto menos, ya que el dinero era su objeto de culto_–.

—… —No podía decir nada, sólo dejar su mirada fija y expectante a la verdad. — ¿En serio?

El menor, por un año, cabeceó afirmativamente.

—¿Iban a lastimarla? —Interrogó, bastante frío. Un desconocido diría que estaba preocupado, pero su sentir distaba mucho de eso, era su vena de científico la que palpitaba en pos de sabiduría.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir, aterrado por la imagen que se formó en su mente. — Unos hombres querían robarle, pero ella los tumbó enseguida. Uno le quitó su billetera y empezó a perseguirlo por toda la peatonal. Justo salía de una heladería con I–pin cuando vi la escena. Lo detuve en la esquina y le saqué su cartera.

—Todo un héroe… —Balbuceó sin siguiera fingir emoción el más alto. Se decepcionó con los hechos verídicos. — No quiero imaginar la cantidad que habría allí… "_Podría financiar mis experimentos_" —Agregó mentalmente, pensando en las maravillas que haría tal monto.

—… Sólo eran cinco euros y una tarjeta de crédito sin fondo.

—…

—… Lo sé, no digas nada.

Disfrutaron del tenso silencio por unos segundos.

—Después la invité a salir, y ahí le dije que me gustaba. —Un sonroso adornó sus mejillas. — No dijo nada, se levantó y se fue. Estuvo quince días sin dirigirme la palabra. —El tono divertido con el que contó todo anteriormente se tornó triste. — Me llamó el sábado, citándome en una plaza. No entendí el porqué, pero fui igual. Me dijo que podría darme una oportunidad, y ya ves. —Acabó con una sonrisa alegre.

El afamado superdotado rescató tres cosas en la casi media hora que llevaba hablando. Primero: Viper es más avara que Michael Dougals en su rol de corredor de bolsa. Segundo: era la dominatrix de la relación; y Fon el novio permisivo, he aquí el motivo de no haberle contado a nadie sobre su actual situación. Y tercero: que era bajo; literalmente, su manto de estoicismo, una chica normal. Hum… probablemente Luce le haya ayudado a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. "_Que tierno_", habría dicho Verde sí en verdad quisiera decirlo.

—A veces no sé sí me quiere o no. —El de largo capilar negro inspiró, viendo de reojo el tentador líquido canela del recipiente casi vacío.

—Es obvio que sí, Fon. —El científico volvió a ajustar sus gafas. — Ella puede ser fría, amargada, rara, antisocial, avara, egoísta, indiferente, testaruda, orgullosa, rencorosa, mala imitación de Darth Vader y aparentemente asexuada, pero ni así saldría con alguien tan dócil como tú.

La sinceridad del tipo de peinado semejante a una frutilla hizo nacer en el usualmente tranquilo campeón de artes marciales un diminuto deseo asesino. Mas no se contuvo por ser allegado al individuo de gran capacidad craneana, sino por el alentador comentario con respecto a su inseguridad.

—¡Oh, Verde! ¡Muchas gracias! Tus palabras son muy alentado–…

—Pero yo que tú tendría cuidado…

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —El proveniente del asiático mayor farfulló, atontado por el repentino enigma de la atmósfera. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, las chicas comprometidas son las más propensas a ser comida de rata.

—En español, por favor.

—Que atrae a las ratas. —Silencio. — Hombres en celo.

—¡Ah! —Fon golpeó su palma, en señal de entendimiento. Después de meditar las frases de su igual, su gesto facial decayó. — No hagas ésas bromas de mal gusto, Verde. —Exhaló, dejando caer sus hombros.

—No bromeo. —Dijo, su expresión iba acorde a su afirmación. — ¿No ves teleseries?

—S–sí, al–algunas. —Reveló con vergüenza. — Viper no me engañaría, y yo tampoco le voy a eso.

El que se lamentó, negándose al hecho de que su acompañante carecía de malas intensiones, fue Verde.

—Fon, Viper convive con cinco tipos, y excluyendo al fan psicópata y al pavo real travestido, el resto figura en la lista de "_persona con la que quiero pasar una noche y morir en el intento_" —Habló como si no fuera obvio. — Sobre todo ése rubio del País de las Maravillas. —Tragó otra copa, despectivo.

—¿Te refieres a Belphegor? —La reencarnación del célebre pintor de la Mona Lisa asintió.

El menor frunció el entrecejo, el experto en ciencias lo interpretó como una búsqueda de resoluciones que sólo él podría brindarle.

—Obsérvalos, Fon. Detenidamente. —Los miembros del grupo Arcobaleno giraron sus cuellos, enfocándose en una prudente esquina del recinto.

Superbia ya no se encontraba con los integrantes más jóvenes de Varia, dónde el príncipe gesticulaba y vociferaba unilateralmente con la otra masa orgánica de irises desconocidos. Sin duda el blondo estaba muy cerca de la fémina, que no se inmutaba mucho ante el trato confianzudo.

—¿Ves? Se trae algo entre manos. —Acotó desde su taburete el científico, como sí cantara una lotería en televisión.

—¿Estás seguro? —El de la trenza también tenía un porte sobrio. La representación frente a sus orbes dejaba mucho que desear, incluso consideró la idea de la infidelidad, pero en ése momento de vacilación, la mujer de mechas púrpuras levantó la cabeza y pese a no ver el brillo de sus pupilas, supo que lo miraba a él, pues le sonrió. — Belphegor no parece alguien interesado en mujeres, es más, creo que es homosexual… o necrofílico. —Reconsideró al recordar las tendencias homicidas del otro genio.

Ése certero punto valió para el investigador, también.

—Ésa gente no es de fiar. Además parece masoquista.

—El que tenga tendencias raras no justifica nada.

Sorprendentemente, por primera vez en los 35 años que llevaba consumiendo oxígeno, las definiciones de "_lógica_" y "_Verde_" no coincidían.

—Fon, Fon, debes ver las cosas de una forma más astral. —El de pelo verde se puso de pie y lo abrazó por los hombros. — Por ejemplo, cuándo tú y Viper tienen su cita semanal, ¿Quién la llama por teléfono, interrumpiendo su momento especial?

—… Belphegor.

—¿Cuándo ven una película de suspenso?

—… Belphegor.

—¿Cuándo están a punto de hacerlo?

—… Belphegor.

—¿Y todo esto nos lleva a…?

—Belphegor. —Una especie de lamparita se encendió en la psiquis del chino. — ¡Tienes razón! —Su repentina exclamación llamó la atención de otros transeúntes cercanos al mostrador. — ¡Verde, él quiere quitarme a Viper! —Dijo, cercano al escándalo. — Eso quiere decir que no es gay, ni sadomasoquista… bueno, esto está en duda, pero… ¡Dios, tenías razón! —Verde viró los ojos, como sí no fuera evidente. — ¿Qué hago?

Ambos varones se miraron, tratando de hallar una respuesta en las cuencas coloridas del otro.

Tras una breve quietud, el destructor de la escarcha fue el de nombre homólogo a su cabello.

—Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. —Una risa torcida, casi demencial, surcó las comisuras del erudito.

Paralelamente a la mueca loca de su camarada, los labios de Fon formaron una curva mezcla homogénea de incertidumbre, terror y curiosidad.

—Te refieres a… ¿Cocinar?

Verde sudó la gota gorda.

—No, lo otro. —Hizo un ademán, indicando que prosiga.

—¿Dibujar?

—Lo otro.

—¿Cultivar plantas extrañas?

—Lo otro.

—¿Soportarte a ti y Reborn discutir?

—Me refiero a pelear, Fon.

El aludido iba a responder un ahogado "_¡Oh!_", mas al deducir el trasfondo cuántico del consejo, su expectación no podía ser más grande. ¿Verde le sugería que demostrara su habilidad para el combate con el Príncipe Destripador? ¿Era eso o que entrene hasta el desfallecimiento queriendo quitar tensiones?

—Él no dudaría en acuchillarte.

Sí, se refería a lo que creía.

—No voy a matarlo. —Entrecerró sus rasgados párpados, mostrándose firme en su decisión.

Verde se masajeó el puente de la nariz, agotado en todos los sentidos, levemente resentido a la pasividad del de prendas rojas. ¿Qué tan difícil era abrir los ojos del artista marcial?

—"_Le dije que no servía para esto…_" —Bufó el científico. — Debo irme. — Soltó de pronto, poniéndose de pie y sacando un par de billetes arrugados; dejándolos en una especie de pecera junto a la caja registradora. — Suerte en lo que sea que hagas.

Se despidió con un reacio saludo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

Fon se prendó de la solitaria despedida. Un sentimiento de culpa lo asoló, el profesor sólo quería ayudarlo –_por muy fuera de personaje que estuviera ésa actitud_– y yéndose así, aparentemente cohibido por su falta de atención, le daban ganas de alcanzarlo y disculparse. Luego vino a él el recuerdo de su orgullo de maestro, desistiendo de la idea.

Volvió a mirar el punto dónde estaba su amante. El acosador la dejó, sólo para irse a un lugar que desconocía. El reloj indicaba las tres de la madrugada, debería ir a por Viper y llevársela a su casa. Aunque no le convenía por estar I–pin durmiendo pacíficamente. Tuvo que haberla dejado con los Sawada, porque conociéndose, tendría una muy extensa charla con ella.

Negó con la cabeza, viendo los cubitos del vaso de Verde consumirse. No tenía razones para molestarse con la mujer, a fin de cuentas no era culpable de ser receptor del acoso, la responsabilidad recaía enteramente en él. Su deber como novio de la mística precisamente era imponerse ante la camada, demostrar que tenía dueño y éste no pensaba dejarla ir a menos que la chica misma se lo pidiera.

Bebió el agua formada por los hielos de un trago, sintiendo la mezcla de alcohol quemar su garganta. Necesitaría mucho valor para hacer lo que haría.

…Aunque el que precisaría algo, y eso era la suerte, sería cierto tipo que se autoproclamaba miembro de una extinta realeza.

.

.

.

.

Viper caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia Varia, fija en la pantalla de su celular. Desde la noche anterior quería ubicar a Fon, pero éste brillaba por su ausencia.

—¡VOOOOOI!

Suspiró, acostumbrada a los alaridos sobrehumanos de Superbia Squalo.

—¡Mammón! —¿Ahora que hizo ella? Prefirió ignorarlo. — ¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?

—¿Huh? —Un poco curiosa, la verdad, fisgoneó en la entrada dónde estaba el de pelo largo. — ¿Q–qué…? —Se vio anonadada por la imagen frente a sí.

El sonriente representante local de Colgate yacía tumbado en la acera, en un estado patéticamente deplorable.

—¡Bel! ¡Despierta, Bel! —Lo zarandeaba, histérico, el espadachín. — ¡VOOOI!

_¿Quién haría algo tan vil como apalear al miserable Belphegor_? Era lo que se preguntaban la de cabello morado y su superior. Pese a que la primera tenía una vaga idea, analizando mecánicamente cada raspón, moretón y hueso roto.

Cada uno estaba hecho en un sitio que no prometería una muerte, pero sí un dolor atroz.

—"_¿Fon?_" —Pensó.

El agresor ya tenía un nombre, mas no un motivo.

Rápidamente, los engranajes giraron en la audaz mentalidad de la italiana, y el arcoíris dio su veredicto:

—"_Verde…_"

.

.

.

.

La puerta de vidrio corrediza se abrió, revelando a un agotado profesor. Al adentrarse en la habitación se encontró con el ruido de la TV.

—¿Mukuro–kun? —Llamó, vacilante.

—Kufufufu~ —La peculiar risa fue confirmación suficiente. — Bienvenido, profesor Verde. —Saludó, volteando su cuello de las digitales recreaciones. — ¿Cómo le fue?

Cómo si siempre hubiese estado allí, una sonrisa sardónica se formó en las comisuras del recién llegado.

—Bien. —Dijo simplemente.

—¿Pasó algo interesante? —Una moderada presencia burlesca acompañaba a sus comentarios, cómo quién no quiere saber algo por lo que se retuerce conocer.

—…No sabremos de nuestro _**querido**_ príncipe por un largo tiempo.

Rokudo estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Y tú dijiste que no podrías convencerlo!

Verde resopló, echándose en el sofá junto al de ojos heterocromos.

—Fue complicado, pero creo que lo logré. —Meditó, silente todos los hechos acontecidos en la anterior velada. — No puedo creer que me hayas convencido todo porque Belphegor invitó a Fran a la fiesta. Eso no quiere decir nada…

—Mi pequeño no será de ése bastardo. —Puso una mueca llena de soberbia y determinación, repudiando con cada sílaba la sola existencia del antes mencionado. — El Príncipe Destripador conocerá los siete infiernos sí llegase a tocar a Fran.

—Son seis infiernos, Mukuro–kun. —Reflexionó el erudito.

—El séptimo será su vida después de ver los otros seis.

Ambos rieron estridentes, copando el espacio con sus risotadas. Fran, oculto en las sombras del pasillo, se preguntaba de qué reían.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D Es el primer intento de hetero que hago después de** mucho **tiempo u.u Gracias por sus comentarios y demás, bye bye~


End file.
